Behind
by shikitsu
Summary: Hanya menatap punggungnya itu menyakitkan—namun, gagal ketika kau telah berusaha sekeras tenaga mendapatkannya lebih menyakitkan. Benar, 'kan, Kise?


Hanya menatap punggungnya itu menyakitkan—namun, gagal ketika kau telah berusaha sekeras tenaga mendapatkannya lebih menyakitkan. Ya, 'kan, Kise? Ia tahu betul akan hal itu_._ _/ __**AoKise. Sho-Ai. Plotless. Pointless. Short-fic. Edited.  
**_

**Kuroko no Basuke**  
**  
Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's. I just own the fic.  
**Characters**: Daiki Aomine, Ryouta Kise.  
**Words** : +/- 500 (so short orz.)  
**Warning** : _Sho-Ai. Plotless. Pointless. Short-fic. Random. Edited.  
_

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa. Kise sang model yang masih menyunggingkan senyumnya, menyapa setiap orang dengan ucapan selamat pagi-nya yang seperti biasa. Juga gumaman singkat yang dilontarkan Aomine pada Kise seperti biasa; membuat Kise tersenyum miris—seperti biasa.

Kise belum menyerah. Berulang kalipun salamnya tak digubris dengan hangat oleh pemuda _tan_ itu. Berulang kalipun tawarannya untuk makan siang bersama atau pulang bersama selalu ditolak si pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. Berulang kalipun pemuda yang menjadi idolanya tersebut mengalahkannya dalam permainan _one-on-one_ mereka.

Ah.. Masa muda. Mengejar pria yang kau suka. Walaupun Ia acuh padamu. Walaupun Ia tak pernah memperhatikan apa yang kau lakukan. Walaupun Ia tak peduli apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan.

Kau tidak menyerah Kise? Semua orang pun tahu kekagumanmu padanya cukup 'berlebihan'. Tetapi, tidak dengannya. Ia cukup bebal—ataupun tak peduli pada hal macam cinta dan kasih sayang. Dan kau masih berjuang untuknya? Kuakui semangatmu, Kise.

Kupikir masih banyak wanita cantik dan menarik diluar sana, apalagi seorang model seperti Kise—tapi, aku heran mengapa Ia malah lebih memilihnya; laki-laki keras itu, Aomine Daiki.

Tetapi yang lebih membuatku heran, adalah ketika Kise yang sudah berjuang sekeras itu dan tak menyiratkan satu usahapun untuk 'menyatakan' padanya?

Ah. Aku tau. Perasaan takut itu. Kise mengerti betul Aomine, tetapi Kise tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya—hatinya sendiri, untuk tidak mencintai Aomine. Kise mengerti betul apa yang akan Aomine lakukan ketika Kise berpikiran pendek, bertindak bodoh—menyatakan cinta. Kise tahu, tapi Ia tetap bingung pada perasaan itu. Perasaan hangat dalam dadanya yang menyeruak ketika bertemu dengan Aomine, bertatapan, berbicara—apapun yang berhubungan dengan Aomine.

Ketika suatu hari; dihari kelulusan mereka dari Teikou. Kise melangkah mendekati pemuda _tan_ itu yang berdiri tegak di ambang pintu _gym_, seperti mengingat masa lalunya—masa lalu mereka bersama _Kiseki no Sedai._

Kise mengumpulkan keping-keping keberaniannya. Niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Aomine sudah bulat. Sudah cukup lama Ia hanya menatap punggung sang _power_ _forward_ dengan senyum tulus yang tak pernah sekalipun dilihat oleh yang bersangkutan. Apapun yang terjadi, Ia tak berharap lebih. Ia hanya ingin terbebas dari belenggu ini—rasa cinta pada Aomine yang membelenggunya. Kemudian, Ia akan pergi ke Kanagawa—meninggalkan semuanya; mengisinya dengan hal-hal baru untuk menutupi luka.

Jawaban itu meluncur dingin dari bibirnya. Hampir persis seperti yang Kise sangka. Ia ditolak. Ia sudah tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Ia bukan pemuda yang cengeng. Tapi entah kenapa, aimata mulai berkumpul dipelupuk matanya—beberapa saat lagi akan membebaskan diri dan mengalir melalui lekuk pipinya yang tajam. Tidak. Ia tak akan menangis—setidaknya, tidak dihadapan Aomine. Karena itu, Ia berlari.

Air dari keran mengucur deras, menutupi derasnya airmata yang mengalir—bercampur menjadi satu. Beberapa saat hingga Ia merasa dirinya sudah agak tenang.

Mendongakkan kepalanya; menatap langit biru cerah yang tersenyum kearahnya, Kise mencoba tersenyum sebisanya—berusaha melupakan perasaan sakit yang baru saja Ia rasakan.  
Yah.. Setelah ini, Ia bisa pergi ke Kanagawa dengan tenang. Tak akan bertemu dengan Aomine lagi—setidaknya, sampai Ia berhasil melupakannya dan sampai suatu saat mereka kembali bertemu dalam _Interhigh_.

* * *

**-You can skip this part. Just author's random room-**

**A/N** : Yosh! Konnichiwa, _minna-san_. My first fic in this fandom—and also in my account. I have no idea why did I make a fic of AoKise at my first.*ming*  
I had a lot of free time, so I made this. I know it was really short. 500 words (LOL). I can't do romance scene. And I confussed, **is it angst or not?** WDYT? Oh! Anyway, this fic is so pointless. I'm not good at make a plot. There's no hard conflict yet. Uh.. I'm so newbie. Need your critic and comment, _minna-san_. Will you?  
**Typos are already fixed. Thanks to **Charles Grey**, **Shaanon**, **Mochiyo-sama,** and **Gagagalau** for the review.


End file.
